


The Changing in Temperature

by MaskofCognito



Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [11]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternative Nano Challenge, Antagonistic Crowley, Bantering, Bickering, Fluff, Gen, Loyal Aziraphale, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskofCognito/pseuds/MaskofCognito
Summary: Crowley is tasked with making sure John F. Kennedy is assassinated. Aziraphale pops in. Can be read as gen or pre-slash.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534499
Kudos: 6





	The Changing in Temperature

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sniper

Crowley’s shot is all lined up. JFK is below, waving to everyone from a convertible and Crowley’s orders were to make sure he was not alive in the morrow. This is his job. He destroys things, makes people angry, sad. He delivers upon this world the unpleasant emotions and troublesome hardships that help make humans grow. At least he can see the good behind the bad. Perhaps he’d never have noticed without Aziraphale’s influence. 

Crowley purses his lips when he notices the shift in his thoughts. He needs to focus. Sure, shooting someone from this far away wasn’t hard, not for a demon who’s been around since the very beginning, but guns were awfully finicky. One hitch in his breath could throw off the trajectory. 

Something hits his foot and he jumps a meter, taking his finger off the trigger and looking behind him in a gasp.

“What do you think you’re doing, Crawley?” Speak of the bloody devil. Or angel in this case.

“It’s Crowley, you twit. And what does it look like I’m doing? I’m taking out JFK. Head office mentioned that he’s not to live much longer and the time limit is today. Preferably, here and now.” Crowley snips as he lifts himself from laying across the roof. He brushes off his front and glares at Aziraphale. “And?”

“And what?”

Crowley’s face screws up in annoyance, he can feel it. He waves his hand in an unproductive loop, “And what in the bloody hell are you doing here, Aziraphale? You couldn’t have possibly gotten word from above to save the sap.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale straightens and places on fisted hand in the other at his stomach, “no. Of course not.” His eyebrows follow his eyes as the tighten shut and he shakes his head. “No, no.” He looks back at Crowley, eyes flitting from him to the parade below. “I’m here for handling of the aftermath.”

“Oh?” This is rather intriguing. Usually the fool is meant to stop Crowley’s plans, not compliment them— though it’s not like the demons want to aftermath to be positive. They are quite certain riots will break out and it’ll become a whole other thing. Preferably another world war, if they play their cards right. And all Crowley has to do is wait. Wait and see if that pesky human sniper is going to shoot or if he has to do it and frame him. But with Aziraphale on the scene, it makes things rather more difficult to do his job.

“Seems unlike upstairs to let one slide for our team, don’t you think? Is there perhaps a motive in it for them, as well?”

“I don’t beg to know the motivations of the office. I only wish you let it happen rather than antagonize the matter.” Aziraphale is being prissy in his voice. It makes Crowley want to banter back.

“No? You haven’t any want to know why the Arc Angels want JFK dead?” Crowley circles Aziraphale, taking in every twitch and movement. “To kill is a sin. And since he is not yet dead, you are just going to stand there and let it happen? Knowing the future implications?”

Aziraphale blinks rapidly and looks down and then up to the heavens before righting himself. “I— I don’t need to know. They have their reasons. I’m quite sure they are sensible.”

“Are you, now?” Crowley stops in front of Aziraphale, one arm propping the other up to tap across his own jawline. “You don’t sound so sure.” He grins deviously. “Sounds like your faith is slipping, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale’s face screws into an offended frown and he looks Crowley up and down. “Excuse you! My faith has never failed me. God has her intentions and I’m certain they are good and holy.” He quiets. “I’m just not positive I believe Gabriel or Michael to have the same agendas.”

Crowley’s eyes brighten. “Well, well, well. This is quite the turn. I never thought I’d hear something so blasphemous from your mouth.” He tips Aziraphale’s chin up with a finger. “It’s a good look on you, Azzie.”

A shot fires and screams erupt from down below, breaking both of their attentions. Crowley and Aziraphale walk to the edge of the roof and watch the aftermath.

“Seems as though my job here is done,” Crowley breaks their silence. “And it’s time for me to go. Such a sad moment. And just when I thought we were finally getting somewhere with you.” Crowley tsks. “Well, ta-ta then, love.” Crowley picks up the sniper rifle and disappears in a blink, leaving a frowning Aziraphale looking out at the scene before him in abject horror.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to write for Nano and commit to 50k when I know that a) I'm not great at long story commitments, and b) my life is a bit busy. However, I didn't want to NOT write this month. So, I decided to commit to a prompt a day for the month of November of whichever fandom I enjoy which gives the prompt the most spark. I'm using [this](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/188450175349/n7-month-challenge) prompt list I found from tumblr, in case anyone wants to reference it or join in.


End file.
